Ken-ah, I love you
by Shintutmiut
Summary: "aku mencintaimu ken-ah, jangan akhiri ini. Aku takbisa dekat denganmu karena auramu sudah memiliki candu tersendiri bagiku"


My first fanfiction. Starring VIXX Leo and ken. Yaoi alert.

"**Ken-ah, I love you"**

**Rated: M**

**Writen by: Shin**

"_Jadilah pacarku"_

Aku masih teringat pernyataannya padaku. Ah, mungkin sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu? Aku begitu terkejut. Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Leo hyung. Diam, menghindari kamera, dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikerjakan kami. Bertolak belakang dengan sifatku yang bisa dibilang...errrrr cerewet? Yeah.

"Ken-ah, bisa kau panggilkan Leo? Setauku dia dikamarnya. We need to discuss about our next album" Oh, N hyung memanggilku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Terlihat sangat gelap. Apakah ia tidur? Aku takut membangunkannya. Ok, aku tau aku ini errrr pacarnya? Yeah, tapi melihat tatapannya saja nyaliku sudah ciut duluan.

"Leo-hyung?" aku mencoba meraba saklar dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Ne?" sahutnya. Aku bisa melihat gundukan selimut diatas futon biru kami.

"Tidur?"

"Tidak"

"we need to discuss our next album hyung, datanglah ke ruang tengah"

Aku mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu. Aku masih tidak percaya mengapa aku mau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Padahal, dalam sehari aku (mungkin) hanya berbicara dengannya sebanyak 6 kalimat. Ya, 6 kalimat.

Kami berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dibahas oleh N hyung dan manajer kami. Aku terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memiliki hubungan selayaknya pasangan kekasih lain. Berbicara tentang apa yang kami lalui hari ini, merencanakan kencan akhir pekan, is that impossible for us?

Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku kembali. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dan aku mengendus kesal.

"Ne, sampai disini dulu. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, besok kita akan membicarakan kembali di ruang dance" Apa? Rapat album baru kami sudah selesai? Sampai disini? Aku sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi. Ya, aku sibuk menatap Leo Hyung. Mempertanyakan nasib hubungan kami.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

"Hyung chakkaman, we need to talk" aku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentang?" Sahutnya dingin, like always.

"Hyung, apakah selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai pacarmu?" Ok, right to the point.

"..." Leo hyung hanya menatapku tajam, as expected.

"Hyung, kau harus lebih banyak bicara padaku, katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu, katakan padaku kalau kau cemburu, aku tidak butuh pernyataan cinta tapi sama sekali tak membahagiakanku"

"..."

"Hyung?" ah...mataku...rasanya ingin menangis.

"..."

"apakah aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini hyung? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, sepertinya hanya aku yang berusaha, hyung."

"..."

"Ok, aku tau jawabannya. Selamat malam hyung. Terimakasih untuk 3 bulan ini." Air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk mataku. Aku berbalik menuju kamarku. Ken-ah, ini yang terbaik. Jangan sesali. Jangan...

"Ken" Apa? Dia memanggilku? Apa ini hanya halusinasi ku saja? Tidak...

"Ken" Ini tidak mungkin salah dengar. Aku berbalik. Dan dapat melihat wajah stoicnya dibalik hoodie hitam itu.

"Wae?" Aku berbalik sambil mengelap air mataku yang akan jatuh.

CUP

Dia...menciumku? this is the first time.

Leo-hyung semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Entah paralize apa yang masuk di otakku. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Bibirnya yang merah itu seakan menghipnotis seluruh ragaku. Ciuman leo hyung turun ke leherku, mengigit sedikit dan memberi tanda kemerahan disana. Aku masih menikmatinya, meremas rambut merahnya dan mengerang halus sambil mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Hyungaahh..." racauku.

Dia semakin bersemangat mengecupi bahuku, aku hanya memakai kaus putuh yang sedikit longgar sehingga Leo hyung bisa mengecupi leherku dengan brutal. Aku hanya bisa mengerang lembut.

"aku mencintaimu ken-ah, jangan akhiri ini. Aku takbisa dekat denganmu karena auramu sudah memiliki candu tersendiri bagiku"

Leo hyung kembali mengecupi bahuku.

"Kau tau? Aku cemburu. Sangat. Melihatmu bisa tertawa bersama ravi, n, hongbin, dan hyuk. Tapi kau hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan seakan aku ini monster." Dia menjilati leherku yang sudah dipenuhi tanda kemerahan.

"hyuuuung aahhhh aku mencintaimu hyungaah" aku mendesah? Bahkan aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini.

"Ken-ah, bolehkah? Aku sudah tak tahan..." Oh liatlah wajahnya yang memerah itu menahan hasrat yang telah memuncak.

"N-nne...tapi hyung..." Oke, don't be a chicken ken.

"Wae?"

"This is my first time" Nah, this is not me. Aku bahkan ber-blushing ria saat mengatakannya.

Tanpa merespon pernyataanku, Leo hyung langsung meraup bibirku yang mulai memerah. Ciumannya semakin liar dan semakin tidak teratur. Leo hyung mengangkat tubuhku ala bridal style dan membawaku ke arah futon kami. Ya, kami tidak tidur di ranjang.

"aku tau ini first time bagimu, tapi ini juga first time-ku jaehwan-ah" Eh? leo baru pertama kali melakukan ini? Errr...aku kira dia sudah sering melakukannya.

"tapi aku akan berasaha untuk tidak menyakitimu, nikmati saja malam ini" Bisik leo hyung ditelingaku. Oh gawd.

Ciuman Leo hyung bertambah panas. Aku hanya mendesah nikmat. Ciuman leo hyung mulai turun ke leherku, menjilat dan menyesap kulitku. Lalu turun ke perutku. Mengigit dan mengecup perut rataku hingga kemerahan, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tangan leo hyung mulai meraba juniorku. Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah telanjang, begitu pula dengan leo hyung. Lihatlah abs dan badan kekarnya, urgh, my little junior cant get any patient.

"ini akan sakit. Tahan ya?" bisik leo hyung sambel mengangkat kedua kakiku ke pundaknya.

"Euuuughhhhhh, appo hyuunggaaah" Tananku mencengkram erat futon tidur kamu. Leo hyung mendorong penisnya. Merobek tubuhku seakan terbelah menjadu dua. Leo hyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "ARRGH HYUNG!" teriakku. Ini sakit. SANGAT SAKIT. Penis Leo hyung yang errrrr...besar itu mulai memenuhi rektumku. Berdenyut-denyut dan terasa gesekan yang mulai nikmat dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

Leo Hyung meraih daguku dan menciumiku sekilas. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ah aku sudah tidak tahaan.

"Akh...AAAKKKKHHH...akkkhhhh" pekikku merasakan tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan leo hyung.

Eranganku ternyata membuat libido leo hyung semakin memuncak. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang memilin milin nippleku. Tanpa pikir panjang leo hyung meraup nippleku dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Aku merasakan rektumku mulai menyempit seakan memijat penis leo hyung. Leo hyung menyentuh titik kenikmatan di rektumku. Tanganku semakin kuat meremas kain futon kami. Tubuhku terdorong keras karena gerakan leo hyung yang semakin cepat.

"Tahan sebentar jaehwan-ah, kita keluar bersama arrghh..." Leo hyung memberi aba-aba dan menambah kecepatan pinggulnya.

"aaarrrghhhhh...hhhhhh...aahhhhhhhhrrrghhh" teriakku mencapai kenikmatan bercinta kami berdua, cairan cinta leo hyung memenuhi rektumku, sedangkan cairan cintaku berceceran disekitar paha. Leo hyung menjilat sedikit cairan cintaku yang mengenai tangan indahnya.

Leo hyung membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku sambil tersengal-sengal kuat. Deru napasnya terdengar berat menandakan dia lelah. Aku mengambil selimut yang sempat leo hyung lempar tadi. Menariknya dan menutupi tubuh kami hingga leher. Aku memeluk leo hyung erat dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Leo hyung menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Membelai lembut rambutku sambil mengecupi dahi dan bahuku.

"appo?" tanya leo hyung sambil mengecupi pipiku.

"ani.."gelengku sambil menyerukkan wajahku pada lehernya.

"**gomawo Ken-ah, I love you" **Bisik leo hyung tepat di telinga kananku sebelum kami berdua menjemput mimpi malam yang akan indah ini.

**END**

Ehem. Maaf kalo NC-nya gak hot. This is my first fanfiction dan langsung rated M. Whatta perv -_-

Anyway, aku merasa kalau aku ini satu-satunya starlight di Indonesia huhuhu T_T

So bagi yang suka vixx follow twitter aku ya shintutmiut biar kita bisa fangirlingan bareeeng T_T

Yang yunjae shipper bisa juga follow aku cause am originally cassiopeia HAHAHA

Nanti mention aja pasti ku follow back -3-

Terima kritik dan saran :3

Gomawoyo Arigatooouuu ~


End file.
